User talk:Sorrowflute
Welcome, Sorrowflute! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the Labyrinth of Restraint page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Rah Gashapon (Talk) 04:15, August 14, 2011 Pages When creating pages, please make sure there is a decent amount of information on them before they are published, not just two sentences and a picture. Thanks, --Mazanaka Sharing blogs The best way to do that is copy and paste the URL. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 02:43, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Comments I had deleted them yesterday. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 02:16, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Sorrowflute! Hey there! Would you mind sending me a full size version of your background marked "peaceful" so that I may use it as a back drop for a picture I just thought of? I'll mark the background copyright of Sorrowflute, I don't plan on taking credit for your work. If you don't mind could you please send it to kingmuimui@yahoo.com? Thanks! Kingmuimui 07:17, April 6, 2012 (UTC) "Customise Badges" It allows you to customise the image and names of the badges. It is admin-only. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 04:00, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the E-Mail! I'll get started on it right away! It might take a while though because I'm going to have to make them computer generated so they don't look so goofy with a color background. Thanks again! Kingmuimui 15:50, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Categories. The categories that you are adding to pages are useless. Stop adding them. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 07:16, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:Photo Problems Currently there are no problems in the archive photos, it's would be of your computer or possible of the photo itself, because I see all photos that you're uploading no problems in them, tried to upload the photo in another format, if still blank, the problem of your computer. Star imagination 13:01, April 23, 2012 (UTC) User of the Month It was a feature which never went anywhere, so we removed it. Something else will replace it, though. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 13:51, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Filipinos Unite!! Whoah! Sorrowflute! You're a Filipino , too? Then we're both alike as I am a Filipino as well ^_^!! Here , take a view of this funny video. Rufhertcruz PATAPON OOHOROC 02:44, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Pictures I think there is no need for many pictures in Patapon 3 missions page, also it distorts the appearance of the missions page a bit, so please stop add them, okay. --Star imagination 08:37, May 3, 2012 (UTC) It's okay :) hope you success ^_^ Star imagination 12:08, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Re: Filipinos Unite!! Ahahaha , I'm happy you liked it. :D BTW : No , I didn't sang that , that's my friend who also liked Patapon . :)))))))))))))))))))))) Rufhertcruz PATAPON OOHOROC 03:29, May 4, 2012 (UTC) User Page Seems as you edited it without my permission, I'm going to have to do nothing, as all you needed to do is leave in the description what you were doing and I would've believed you. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 13:47, May 5, 2012 (UTC) When were we going to coninue the RP? I didn't write it down and i have a bad memory. Thanks --Mahopon98 20:37, May 5, 2012 (UTC) How? Hey! Sorrowflute how can you do this in your profile? Can you tell me how? I like to make some for my profile , too. Ehehehe it seems i forgotten the signature.. Rufhertcruz PATAPON OOHOROC 05:33, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Funny! Oi , Sorrow! I just wanna show you again some funny things! XDDDD Rufhertcruz PATAPON OOHOROC 16:23, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on reaching 1,000 edits. You're doing very GOOD work here, and I appreciate all your edits :) keep up the great work! Hope you success, Star imagination 13:20, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Congratz Congratulations on your 1000 edits :)))),but,you know I am going to catch you lol :))))))))))) Phantom messages Yes, I do know what you are talking about. I have them aswell. I'll have to make an announcement that for the next day or so that the message system will change and not to use it. That way people can get rid of them. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 06:06, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Categories I removed the categories from Themes. Please do not re-add them. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 03:29, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Well Well Well Nice to see a familiar face-er... eye around here Phendranaguardian (talk) 21:26, July 30, 2013 (UTC)